Tu te souviens ?
by Akai687
Summary: Dis-moi Mello, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre à la Wammy'house ? Oui, Mello s'en souvient, il s'en souvient même très bien... Leurs première rencontre ainsi que tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble... Matt et Mello sont à la veille de leur opération Kamikaze et repense à leur passé ensemble... Pause : Je reprendrait cette fic quand j'aurai le temps
1. Prélude

« Dis-moi Mello, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre à la Wammy'house ? »

Le dénommé Mello leva alors ses yeux bleus vers le jeune homme accoudé face à lui, sa Psp allumé dans les mains et une cigarette portée à ses lèvres, il semblait tant concentré sur son jeu que ses éternelles goggles menaçaient de tomber sur son nez à tout instant. Si le blond n'avait pas si distinctement entendu la question du roux il aurait juré l'avoir rêvé, mais Mello était habitué au peu d'intérêt que semblait porter son ami sur tout ce qui n'était pas virtuel, et il savait aussi pertinemment que si Matt lui avait posé cette question, c'est que son désintérêt n'était bien que de façade.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Demanda-t-il au goggles boy, stoppant le mouvement de sa tablette de chocolat extra-noir vers sa bouche, haussant légèrement un sourcil du fait de cette question soudaine.

« Y'à des chances qu'on crève demain, j'réfléchissais à ma vie »

Répondis celui-ci sans quitter sa console des yeux, le plus naturellement du monde, comme si l'annonce de leur mort prochaine ne l'émouvait pas le moins du monde.

Sarcastique, Mello lui répondit dans un rire légèrement moqueur, visant à cacher sa propre appréhension.

« T'es nostalgique mon ptit Matty ? T'as des regrets ? »

« Non, puisque je t'ai rencontré »

Matt avait répondu ça comme une évidence, sa nonchalance habituelle lui ôtant toute inhibition, clouant une fois de plus son ami vêtu de cuire sur place, muet. Le blond avait beau connaitre son colocataire depuis des années, il ne s'habituerait sûrement jamais à son franc-parler parfois déconcertant et à la limite du gênant.

« Te fou pas de moi ! Arrête de sortir ce genre de connerie putain ! »

« Je suis sérieux Mello… Tu es la seule bonne chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie »

Matt n'avait pas scié devant la colère de son ami, posant sa console sur le sol afin de regarder le blond dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, retirant ses goggles.

Mello passa du rouge colère au blanc livide avant de reprendre une couleur pivoine, s'asseyant mal à l'aise…

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, paraissant une éternité pour les deux garçons, puis finalement Mello murmura.

« Ouais, je me souviens »


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voici déjà le chapitre 1 de ma petite fic à moi : 3**

**Vu que j'ai oublié de le préciser dans mon précédent chapitre (tant cela me paraît logique mais passons x), ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à leurs créateurs, Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba, seul le scénario de cette fic m'appartient ^^**

**Sinon, pour ce qui est de la suite de l'histoire, j'aimerais si possible une ou deux reviews me donnant votre avis afin de savoir si çavaut la peine que je la continue ou si je ferais mieux de m'arrêter là avant de trop faire travailler mon petit cerveau fatigué x_x **

**Bref, j'vous aime tous (parce que si vous lisez ceci c'est qu'au moins mon prélude vous a assez plu pour en lire plus x) alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Matt, je te présente Mello. Il partagera ta chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui »_

_Le dénommé Matt se retourna vers la voix, délaissant un instant ses jeux en reconnaissant la silhouette de Watari, et fixa le nouveau venu avec insistance. C'était donc lui le nouveau petit protégé de L ? Il avait l'air d'une fille avec ses cheveux blonds mis-longs et ses yeux bleus grand ouvert… Et puis, c'était quoi ce gros collier de perles surmonté d'une croix qu'il portait ? Le roux n'en avait encore jamais vu…_

_« Il a 5 ans, tout comme toi, je compte sur toi pour le guider et tout lui apprendre »_

_Matt hocha doucement la tête avant de s'approcher de son nouveau camarade et lui prendre la main pour l'amener jusqu'à son lit, l'installant délicatement dessus avant d'entreprendre de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'orphelinat._

_5 ans c'est jeune, mais à la Wammys'house l'âge n'a aucune espèce d'importance, seul l'intellect compte. L par exemple n'avait pas plus de 15 ans quand il a été désigné comme le plus grand détective de tous les temps._

_Mello n'avait encore rien dit depuis son arrivée, écoutant d'une oreille distraire les explications du roux mais l'esprit clairement ailleurs… une fois sa tirade finit Matt se tourna vers lui et lui demanda si tout avait bien été compris ou s'il avait des questions, mais n'obtint pour toute réponse que le bruit du vent cognant doucement contre la fenêtre. Le garçon souffla légèrement mais ne s'indigna pas le moins du monde du mutisme du blond, après tout rare était les nouveaux venus ouverts au bavardage… Chacun son fardeau…_

_Reprenant sa main dans la sienne en signe d'amitié, une candeur enfantine toujours présente en lui malgré sa grande maturité, Matt le sentit trembler et murmura doucement, d'une voix voulue tendre et soucieuse._

_« C'est tes parents qui te manque ? ... Je sais que Watari t'a dit que c'est interdit, mais si tu veux m'en parler je promets de jamais le répéter à personne »_

_Se détachant du contact du roux Mello le regarda quelques instants dans les yeux avant d'éclater en sanglots, se cachant les yeux de ses mains, honteux de sa faiblesse pourtant si naturelle pour un enfant de son âge._

_Matt sursauta, peut habituer à une telle démonstration sentimental de la part de quelqu'un, élevé qu'il avait été dans l'optique de toujours rester impassible. Timidement il tenta néanmoins de consoler celui qu'il voyait déjà un peu comme son ami, posant délicatement une main sur son épaule il écouta alors le récit de Mello. Cette fois-là fut la seule où ils bravèrent l'interdit, révélant chacun leur identité ainsi que leur passé (sachant pertinemment que pour devenir le nouveau L il ne fallait ni identité ni attache). Buvant chacune des paroles du blond, Matt finit par lui-même conter sa propre histoire, parlant pour la première fois ouvertement à quelqu'un de son âge, lui que tous prenaient pour un asocial._

...

« Moi aussi je m'en souviens Miheal… »

Mello sursauta, ses yeux bleus grand ouvert tant ce que Matt venait de dire l'avait surpris.

« Tu… Tu te souviens de mon vrai nom après 14 ans ? »

« Je me souviens de tout Mello… de tout ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là !

Tu t'appelles Mihael Kheel, tu es né un 13 décembre il y a de cela 20 ans et tes deux parents étaient russes, tu es dalleur né là-bas avant de déménager en Amérique… Ta famille était très chrétienne et c'est pour ça que même maintenant tu gardes toujours ton rosaire, en souvenir d'eux et de leurs idéaux.

Fils unique et sans famille à proximité tu as fini à l'orphelinat après la mort de tes parents, tous deux fauché par un chauffeur ivre alors qu'ils se rendaient à ton école de surdoué pour te chercher. Tu pensais dalleurs, et je suis sûr que tu le penses toujours, qu'ils étaient morts par ta faute car c'est toi qu'ils allaient à l'école, et que sans toi jamais ils n'auraient été renversés… Mais tout cela est faux Mello, tu n'y es absolument pour rien et ce genre de chose bien que déplorable arrive tous les jours…

Ton génie ayant déjà été remarqué tu fus conduit directement à la Wammy sans passer par d'autre instituts au préalable… Et te voilà maintenant…

Je sais tout de toi Mello, je sais aussi que tu n'es pas aussi fort que tu le prétends et que ton caractère sanguin ne cache en réalité qu'un immense besoin d'attentions et de tendresse… »

Mello ouvrit grand la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, bien trop sonné pour dire quoi que ce soit d'inéligible ni même s'énerver comme il en avait l'habitude… Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, le fait que Matt se souvienne encore avec exactitude de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit une seule fois plus de 14 ans auparavant, ou bien le fait qu'il avait pénétré la profondeur de son âme à un point même que Mello lui-même ne voulait pas le faire et ce avec une facilité et une aisance des plus surprenantes.

Réfléchissant rapidement au meilleur moyen de reprendre l'avantage sur son ami l'ayant bien trop analysé à son goût, Mello finit par conclure non sans mal que le mieux était encore de répondre de la même manière que lui, espérant lui clouer le bec aussi.

« Tu t'appelles Mail Jeevas, tu es né un 1er février il y a de ça 19 ans et tu ne connais pas tes parents, ceux-ci t'ayant abandonné devant un orphelinat de quartier alors que tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson, laissant juste un mot dans lequel ta mère disait être trop jeune pour s'occuper de toi ainsi que ton nom. Tu as vécu à ce même orphelinat jusqu'à tes 3 ans, date à laquelle la propriétaire de l'institut te surpris sur un ordi réservé à l'apprentissage des plus grands, se rendant compte que tu en maîtrisais déjà parfaitement le fonctionnement de celui-ci sans avoir jamais reçu aucune explication… Elle t'amena donc passer un test de QI, et c'est après que celui-ci se soit révélé extraordinairement haut que tu as atterri à la Wammy… Bien que ta flemme et ton m'enfoutisme naturelle t'aient empêché d'atteindre le haut du classement.

Tu n'as jamais cherché à revoir ta famille malgré que ta mère t'ait laissé un nom et que tu en avais eu l'occasion… J'en déduis donc que tu n'en ressens pas le besoin car tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre à qui te raccrocher. »

Et ça avait fonctionné, Matt resta sans voix… Mello pouvait le nier tant qu'il lui plaira, cette tirade montrait à elle seule au roux qu'il comptait réellement pour son camarade.

Fier de lui et sûr d'avoir gagné, le blond sourit victorieusement, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que plus que d'avoir fermé son clappait à Matt, il l'avait surtout conforté dans le fait que Mello avait réellement des sentiments pour lui, que lui aussi le considérait au moins comme un ami malgré tout ce qu'il avait peu lui dire…

Souriant doucement Matt regarda une fois de plus Mello dans les yeux, acquiesçant doucement.

« Bien trouvé Mello, j'ai effectivement quelqu'un à qui me raccroché, une personne à qui je donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait, une personne pour qui je vais dalleur la donnée… Celle qui est auprès de moi depuis tant d'années et qui, malgré son abandon, a été la seule personne avec qui j'ai pu me lier d'une quelque façon que ce soit… »

« Et puis-je savoir qui est cette personne ? Parce qu'à part moi je ne vois pas avec qui tu as bien pu parler… »

Demanda un Mello un peu perdu par sa propre déduction et Matt souri de plus belle.

S'il est vrai que chez n'importe qui d'autre de tels propos aurait pu être pris comme une incitation à recevoir une marque de tendresse claire, le goggle-boy savait pertinemment que pour Mello ce n'était pas du tout le cas… Il était inconcevable pour le blond que Matt parle de lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il lui était inconcevable que quelqu'un l'aime… Respecté et adulé oui, mais aimé non… C'était tout simplement impossible.

Ne répondant pas Matt préféra continuer sur sa question de départ…

« Et tu te souviens de l'arrivée de Near ? »

* * *

**Voili-voilou, alors comme dit pour les quelques lecteurs potentiels, un avis serait le bienvenue ^^**

**Bon ou mauvais je prend tout tant que c'est constructif et non pas rageur x)**

**Ps: Ptite dédicace à PtitSaumonBleu, la première à avoir poster un ptit com ^^**

**Moi aussi j'adore les fics parlant de leurs morts, parce que vu que ça rentre dans le manga t'as plus l'impression de lire une "vrai" histoire sûr eux et non pas un monde parallèle x)**


End file.
